


Oblivious

by servantofclio



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, rated for language, slightly one-sided affections here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph is hot for some lizard chick because she hit him? Casey hits him all the time! (Episode tag to "The Moons of Thalos 3")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

“What’s the big deal, Raph? I punch you all the time!”

Raph had been so busy thinking about Mona (she was so cool, and tall, and her tail was so flexible, and she really had an awesome gun…) that he’d hardly noticed Casey hitting him. Now his arm stung, but he wasn’t going to let on. “What? What are you on about, Jones?”

Casey scowled. “What’s so special about when a space salamander chick does it, huh?” He jabbed Raph in the shoulder.

“Hey!” Raph shoved him back. “What’s your problem, dude?”

Casey rolled his eyes. “Oh, Mona Lisa!” he said in a ridiculous high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Raph. “You’re so beautiful and it feels good when you hit me!” He switched back into his regular voice. “Ugh, give me a break, dude. You want someone to hit you? _I’ll_ hit you.” He made a fist.

Raph stared at him, baffled. Sure, they did a lot of roughhousing, but that was just… normal, right? It was what they did. “That’s different,” he protested.

Casey sneered. “Oh, is it?”

“I mean… you’re not bigger and stronger like she is—”

“Oh, fuck off, _Raphael_ , I’ll show you bigger and stronger—”

Raph snarled and swung, but Casey was already coming at him, not laughing for once, just glaring, jaw set. It still wasn’t hard to take him down. Raph knocked Casey over and they ended up rolling down the corridor pummeling each other until Fugitoid shouted “Boooooys!” and Leo showed up to act disapproving. Raph ignored him. “What is _with_ you?” he called after Casey, who was dusting himself off after scrambling to his feet.

“What’s with _me_? I ain’t the one with the problem. The problem is, you’re pathetic,” Casey said, and Raph almost hauled off and punched him again. “You’re the one who’s missing out. If you’re gonna get all moony about some alien chick, the least you could do is get her fuckin’ name right. Or, just a thought, you could try not being so _oblivious_.”

Raph stared, jaw open, as Casey stalked off down the corridor. “What was that about?” he demanded.

“You did lay it on kind of thick with the Salamandrian,” Leo said.

Raph whirled on him. “Don’t. Start.” He shouldered his way past Leo and stomped off in the other direction.

Raph hated space, and he hated being on this stupid spaceship, where you could never get away from anyone properly. Not Leo being superior, or Mikey snickering, or Donnie babbling about science, or Casey being a dumbass. Ugh, he couldn’t even break anything around here. The best he could do was storm off to the other end of the ship and stare out the observation window, wondering what Casey meant about him being oblivious.

Oblivious to what? Raph wasn’t missing out on anything, except being _on solid ground_ , where he belonged.

Ugh. Casey. Why couldn’t humans just make _sense_?


End file.
